List of What Not to Do, in IMAA
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Title is pretty self-explanatory. Just a silly list of what not to do in the IMAA universe., oh and what happens when you do them...hence the reason that you SHOULDN'T do any of them! Enjoy and requests accepted!


**Honestly, I have no idea why I decided to write this. At least right now...I HAVE TO WAKE UP EALRY T.T The world is so cruel... **

**Well...anyways, this story has no plot what so ever, and is potentially just a big flop of a story. (I have no idea what I mean when I say this.) **

**Disclaimer: IMAA and anything else mentioned in this story, IS NOT MINE! I own nothing.**

1) I will not randomly poke Gene just to see how he reacts…

Gene was minding his own business, when Happy ran over to him. Gene gave the boy a weird look, deciding it was best not to waste his time explaining that he didn't have time to 'talk'. So he ignored the brute teen.

Happy poked him. Three times.

Then he just walked away from the silently fuming Gene Khan.

* * *

2) I will not dress Rhodey up as a platypus to see if he is secretly agent P.

One day Rhodey woke up, feeling as if he was trapped in a soft box. He was curious as to what it was, and tried to get up and out of bed, only to fall straight on his face. Laughter erupted from his doorway. Apparently they had been watching him for a while now…

"TONY!" Rhodey shouted, struggling to get up.

Their plan failed as Rhodey got out of the costume the pair had put him in. Maybe he wasn't agent P.

If only they'd seen him when his watched buzzed…and he put on a hat and jumped out the window as soon as they left.

* * *

3) I will not send secret love letters to Tony.

Turns out, his plan to make Pepper jealous didn't work. The only thing he succeeded in doing was anger Pepper into not talking to Tony for a week, when she saw Tony open his locker revealing tons of love letters.

Tony found it out soon enough, and let's just say he wasn't all that happy.

* * *

4) I will not tell Happy that there is such a thing as "Free Hug Day."

"STARK!" Happy shouted, ramming Tony in a hug. "FREE HUG!"

"Huh?" Tony asked confused.

"POTTS!" Happy moved on squishing Pepper in a hug.

Happy pranced around hugging everyone in his path. Shouting something along the lines as free hug day was the best.

Rhodey moped in the corner. _Maybe this wasn't the best Idea…_He thought as he rubbed his sore ribs.

* * *

5) "This is SPARTA!" Is not a proper battle cry for Iron man…

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Iron man shouted to the criminals as he blasted them away.

Both his teammates and his enemies stared at him.

"What?" He questioned, innocently.

* * *

6) I will not tell Hulk, "HULK SMASH!"

Tony glanced over at his part-time fighting partner.

The big green/gray man looked down at the tiny metal man.

Tony pointed at the enemies in front of them. "Hulk, SMASH!"

The Hulk grunted as he proceeded to smash. Enemies and buildings together…Yeah, Tony was going to regret that order.

* * *

7) I will not tell Howard that Tony has decided to run away with his armor.

"He WHAT?" Howard shouted at the red head in front of him.

She smiled sheepishly. "That's what he told me."

"Why must my son like technology more than humans!?" He wailed out. "He should know he can't marry Iron Man!"

Pepper shied away. Not her best idea…

* * *

8) I will not dress Happy up like Tinker Bell.

"MY EYES!" Half the class shouted, for the other half already fainted in horror.

"I will NEVER be able to sleep again!" Pepper cried as she covered her eyes.

Tony peeked through his fingers to see if the coast was clear, only to find Happy standing right in front of him. Tony screamed like a girl and fainted.

* * *

9) I will not sing, 'if you're happy and you know it' to Gene.

"If you're happy and you know it, CLAP YOUR HANDS!" _Clap clap. _"If your happy and you know it, CLAP YOUR HANDS!" _Clap Clap. _"If your happy and you know it and your face – "

Gene snapped around to face the redhead behind him. Who had already been miles behind him, running for her life.

* * *

10) I will not trust Whitney with my shoes.

"No, don't lose them!" Pepper warned the blond.

Whitney blinked, bored. "I won't."

Pepper grinned and left to go on her family trip. Only to return home a few days later, to a pile of ashes. She gawked at what used to be her shoes.

Whitney walked up. "I didn't like them, they had no sense of fashion."

Pepper could only mourn the loss of her shoes.

* * *

11) I will not push the red button on Tony's armor because I'm curious.

"What's this button do?" Pepper asked curiously.

She proceeded to push the red button on Tony's armor. Tony jumped up, and tried to stop her. Only to be too late. She already pressed it.

Seconds later, the latest verson of Iron Man, was destroyed by the hands of Pepper Potts.

* * *

12) I will not steal Rhodey's history books.

"MY HISTORY BOOKS!" Rhodey wailed, tears streaming down his face. "IT'S GONE!"

Tony and Pepper stared and the quickly falling apart James Rhodes. Never did they imagine that taking his history books would cause a mental break down.

"WHY CRUEL WORLD, WHY?" Rhodey cursed at the sky. "WHY!?"

**So, what do you think? Worth continuing? And Don't worry, I'm going to work on one of my other stories soon! I promise!**

**Fun Fact: _I used to be terrified of smoke detectors...Mainly because they flashed a tiny red light, so I always feared it. _**

**Well, I can't stay long, saying I should go to bed soon...but I will stay long enough to say that if you guys have any ideas of what NOT to do, I love to hear them, I'll be sure to put it in the story!**

**Oh and what number is your favorite?**

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
